dnangelfandomcom-20200213-history
D.N.Angel Wiki
Welcome to the , The English-language wiki about D.N.Angel that . There are currently on this wiki. Daisuke-niwa.jpg|The Anime|link=http://dnangel.wikia.com/wiki/Episodes|linktext=From manga to a television series Caption-434764-20070614103219.jpg|The Manga|link=http://dnangel.wikia.com/wiki/Manga|linktext=Learn about the manga that started it all D.N.Angel.full.1168834.jpg|The Characters|link=http://dnangel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Anime_Characters|linktext=Learn about the characters in the world of D.N.Angel Riku.jpg|The Music|link=http://dnangel.wikia.com/wiki/Music|linktext=Music involved in the Anime. Main Characters Get Involved This wiki is currently inactive and your help is needed to revive it. If you love D.N.Angel, please see what you can do to help this wiki in the To-Do List on this page. For more information about the work that needs to be done here, please visit this page: Calling all D.N.Angel Fans. Overview ·''' Wiki tutorial '''· ·''' Forums ' News and Notices * Phantom thief wiki, a D.N.Angel fan-fic wiki, has been created! Now, you can post up your fanon about D.N.Angel there for other D.N.Angel fans to see! *Starting October, there will be a featured user section on the front page! Featured users will be from among the best on this wiki and will have their name posted on the main page for a month. To become a featured user, you need to make at least 50 edits to this wiki and create at least five new pages, though remember, quality is more important than quantity. *Vandalism is strictly prohibited on this wiki. To see a description of vandalism, go here: here. Users caught vandalizing will be banned from coming to this wiki. *If you have any question regarding D.N.Angel or this wiki, feel free to leave a message on the talk page of this wiki's admin. Main Articles ''(To view all featured articles and to vote for the next featured article, go here.) Featured Image/Video Artwork of Daisuke dressed as Freedert (To view all featured images/videos and to vote for the next featured image or video, go here .) Did You Know? *The name of Dark's nemesis, Krad, is "Dark" spelled backwards. *The Harada twins' grandmother's name, Rika, is a mixture of " Risa" and "Riku." *Satoshi Hiwatari/ Hikari wears glasses even though he admitted in the manga that he doesn't need them. *Satoshi's birth mother's name is Rio Hikari and she only appears in the manga. There is said to be something mysterious about one of her death anniversaries. *Daisuke Niwa's dad, Kosuke's, last name was not originally "Niwa." He adopted that name after marrying Emiko Niwa so the descendants of the Niwa bloodline can bear the Niwa family name. *Every known male descendant of the Niwa family has a name that begins with the letter "D." That means all of them have the initials "DN." *Daisuke Niwa is the first member of the Niwa family to create a piece of art. *The Hikari family can duplicate any piece of art after seeing it just once. Featured Quote '''Freedert: I’ve been waiting, I’ve been waiting for him all this time. He will come back, I know that Elliot will come back to me. He said that he would come back, and I...believe in him. Daisuke: What if...what if he never comes back to you? Freedert: His soul is alive, I can feel it. No matter how far away he is, I know he’s looking for me. Daisuke: I really wish there was something I could do to help you, but...if you asked me to stay here forever, I can’t do it. I promised Miss Riku that I would come back to her. Freedert: Don’t worry, I wouldn’t ask that of you. Miss Riku, is she someone you care about? Daisuke: Huh? (blushes) Uh... Freedert: You’re so cute. You’re very nice, I like that. Daisuke: Huh? (looks down, embarrased) (from 'The Second Hand of Time (Episode))'' (To view all featured quotes and to vote for the next featured quote, go here .) Featured Article '''Freedert Freedert used to be a common girl whose best friends were Kael and the Duke’s son, Elliot. Freedert and Elliot soon began to have deep feelings for each other, but because of their social statuses, they could not be together. One day, Elliot had to leave to go to war and Freedert gave him a sword to keep him safe. Before he left, Elliot asked Kael to take care of Freedert and Kael assured Elliot that he will. However, Kael was madly in love with Freedert and did not want her and Elliot to be together, so he made a forbidden wish to the Second Hand of Time, asking it to end Elliot’s time in this world. His wish was granted and when Freedert learned what had happened, she prayed to the Second Hand of Time to give her time to Elliot. Thus, Freedert died and became one with the Second Hand of Time. Featured Poll Do you like the DN Angel anime or manga better? The manga! It's more interesting and informative. The anime! The story is better and more visual. I like both the manga and the anime equally. They are both pretty much the same to me.I don't like either of the manga or the anime. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Media Guide Category:Characters Category:Help